Cool Kid Saves the Cats
by Ant-drew
Summary: When the legendary Cool Cat goes missing, it is up to his number one fan to come and save him from the doom that lies ahead. But is there more to the adventure than Cool Kid realizes?
1. Chapter 1

Cool Kid Saves the Cats

Chapter 1

A Catastrophe

In a dimly lit room on the top floor of a hotel, papers lie everywhere. Notes regarding a disappearance pepper the room. As do poorly drawn pictures of an orange cat. A young white cis man pulls out a fresh grape flavored lollypop. He puts it in his mouth and begins to suck it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again. I thought I finally quit the suck."

It has been three long years since he did the suck. He thought he was clean. He thought he could finally leave it behind. But he knew that was impossible. He stopped doing the suck thanks to one man…. one hero…one cat.

The hero was none other then the legendary Cool Cat. He helped millions across the nation. He loved to have lots of fun. He especially loved to dance and sing. He saved all the kids in America from gun violence; people stealing their candy, and fat and friendless people. Cool Cat also survived so much pain: like getting cyber bullied, getting sand kicked in his face, and bad dreams. But even after all of that pain, Cool Cat came on top. It's no coincidence that when Cool Cat saved America, our new hero finally stopped doing the suck.

But now, tragedy has fallen upon the world. A tragedy worse than World War 2, 9/11, and Bubsy combined; Cool Cat has gone missing.

"I…It had to have been a kidnapping…. Cool Cat would never leave us like that!" He screamed.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Oh shi…I'm coming!"

He threw the lollypop in a mouse hole on the side of the wall and went to answer the door. Outside of the door stood our black character. His name was captain Tyrone.

"Captain! What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, kid. I wish I came here under better circumstances."

"W…what is it captain? Pleased don't say what I think you're going t-"

"I'm sorry to say this, but we have to call off the search for Cool Cat."

"WHAT!? WHY?!"

"It's been a week kid, and we can't find a single clue. All of us at the station, including you, have got to move on. I know he meant a lot to you and all, but…. there's just no hope."

Our hero clenched his fists.

"No. There is always hope. Cool Cat taught me that a long time ago…. I won't let his legacy be snuffed out like this…. Captain, let me take over the full investigation."

"The whole thing? You must be kidding!"

"No flipping way. I need to save Cool Cat. He saved me more times than I can count, now I need to return the favor."

Tyrone sighs.

"You sure about this kid? All right, I'll let you have full authority over the investigation. The higher ups won't like it, and I can't guarantee you any amount of time, nor any kind of team to help you. You may be on your own."

"That's fine, I can handle myself. I just have to save Cool Cat, under any circumstances."

"Okay kid, I'll let the higher ups know. You better hope I don't get my ass fired for this. Oh, and by the way kid; keep cool, will ya?"

Tyrone closed the door and left, leaving our hero alone with his thoughts.

"Keep cool, ay?"

That's when the perfect idea hit him. He knew how he wanted to save Cool Cat. Not as some nameless badass detective cop thing, but as so much more. More than anyone could aver imagine. He will save Cool Cat as Cool Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Cool Kid Saves the Cats

Chapter 2

A Clawful Discovery

3 days have passed since the now named Cool Kid was given full authority over the case named "Dissapurrance". Cool Kid didn't care about the cases always having really bad puns for their names, the only thing he had time to worry about was the safety of Cool Cat.

He was standing in his office at the police station waiting for some surprise the captain promised him. Maybe they found Cool Cat after all, and Cool Kid could relax for once. But relaxing was something Cool Kid just couldn't do. He had to be the one to save Cool Cat, so he came prepared. He is now equipped with two Desert Eagle pistols and a baton. He was dressed with a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black socks, black sunglasses, black hair, and a black duster. Everything he wore was black, except for his skin. He kind of looked like a Neo ripoff, but he didn't care. This was how he had to save Cool Cat.

Just then, the door to his office swung open, and a really white cis male bumbled in. His skin was whiter than a snowflake; his eyes were bluer than Joseph Smith's, and his hair was so blond that Hitler would be proud of him. Although, it was kind of hard to see his hair, on account of the giant fedora on his head.

"Uh, hello there." Said Cool Kid. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, uh…Hi! My *tip* name is FaDoug!" He replied.

"Uh….what was that…thing in the middle?"

"Well, my name *tip* is FaDoug, so the thing in the *tip* middle would be a D."

"No, I mean…that tip thing. What the hell is that?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have a *tip* little thing called Tourette syndrome. It makes me *tip* say tip and tip a fake fedora sometimes. Plenty of people have a *tip* similar disorder, just not as euphoric."

"Okay then…Why do you have to tip a fake one though? You have a giant real one on your head."

"Well that's only *tip* for real euphoric situations. Otherwise, I just use fake ones."

"Oooooookay…..Well, why are you here?"

"You are Cool *tip* Kid, right?"

"Yeah." Cool Kid felt a little worried. "Why?"

"Well, Captain Tyrone made me your new *tip* partner! Isn't that great!" FaDoug then tipped his real fedora. That must have been extremely euphoric to him.

"Yeah. That's…. really great." Cool Kid said nervously. He clearly didn't think this was euphoric. "I…uh…better get going…gotta go investigate and stuff…see ya." Cool Kid speed walked out of the office and to the front door of the police station.

"Okay, bye *tip* Cool Kid!"

Cool Kid was about to reach the front door when he saw Tyrone. Cool Kid grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"What the hell is this, Tyrone? I had to halt the investigation for three days for…that!"

"I'm sorry, Cool Kid. But it's the best I could do. The higher ups allowed you one partner, and the only choices were him and a dead pigeon."

Cool Kid contemplated this for a few seconds.

"Can I have the-"

"No, Cool Kid, you can't have the dead pigeon. Just let the kid work with you, he needs the experience."

Cool Kid sighs. "Okay, fine. But you owe me for this."

"Of course, Cool Kid,"

Cool kid left the police station and got into his all black smart car. He had to keep the environment safe; it's what Cool Cat taught him. He heard a buzzing from the passenger seat. An unspecified Bluetooth device sat in the seat. He picked it up and put it on.

"Hello?" Cool Kid asked.

"Hi Cool Kid!" said a slightly fimaliar voice.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Come on Cool Kid, don't you remember me? We just *tip* met!"

"Oh sweet merciful Cool Cat…"

"That's right Cool Kid! Now we can *tip* always remain in contact! Don't worry, I won't *tip* bother you with too much stuff. I'll only *tip* call for the important stuff. Kinda life Navi from *tip* The Legend of Zelda!"

"Great…" Cool Kid sighed as he drove off to his first destination: Cool Cat's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Cool Kid Saves the Cats

Chapter 3

The Furrocious Five

Cool Kid finally arrived at Cool Cat's house. It took nearly two hours of driving, and two hours of listening to FaDoug tipping to get there. As he opened his car door and began to step out, he looked at his glove compartment. He always kept a spare lollipop in there, in case he ever needed to take a break from this world. Listening to FaDoug's constant screeching and tipping really made him want to do the suck. But he decided there were more important things than his sanity; saving Cool Cat.

He left the lollipop in the glove compartment and went to Cool Cat's front door. As he went to knock on it, he noticed it was slightly ajar.

"Impossible…" Muttered Cool Kid. "Cool Cat would never leave a door open like this, not since that one strange man with a camera barged into his house."

Cool Kid opened the door and walked inside. He looked around for what felt like hours, but saw no sign of forced entry, damage, or violence.

"This catnapper must be really stealthy…that, or he had some candy."

Cool Kid never wanted to admit it, but Cool Cat suffered from addiction just like him. Only, Cool Kid just used the suck, Cool Cat did almost everything. The powder, the bottle pop, the bursts, the smarts, you name it. If there was a drug around, Cool Cat probably tried it.

It shamed Cool Kid to even think about it. How could his, neigh, the world's hero do so many drugs? Did the police know? Did they let Cool Cat off since he was a hero? Or did Cool Cat trick them all…just like Cool Kid? Maybe deep down…Cool Kid did the suck because it made him feel closer to Cool Cat. Made him feel like his hero. Made him feel…. cool.

"HEY COOL KID! WAKE THE *tip* FUCK UP!"

"GAAAH! What the hell?" Cool Kid yelled. "FaDoug, w…why did you do that?"

"Well, you *tip* were just sort of standing there for about half an hour, so *tip* I decided you were sleeping or some-*tip*-thing."

"Oh…well, thanks FaDoug…wait, half an hour?"

Cool Kid looked around, perplexed that no one had come to say hello in half an hour. Cool Kid realized that not only was Cool Cat missing, but so were his parents. Their names were Cool Cat's Mom and Derek Savage. This means that either Cool Cat's family went on vacation, or they really were captured!

Cool Kid ran around the house looking for any possible clues. Everything was clean, nothing was out of place, it was all perfect. Cool Kid was starting to get frustrated.

"God dammit! How could there be no clues in this house at all?" Screamed Cool Kid.

"Hey, uh, Cool *tip* Kid, did you check in Cool Cat's room?"

Cool Kid looked at the door above the stairs, Cool Cat's door. Cool Kid tried to avoid that room, he wanted to keep Cool Cat's things private, especially with FaDoug listening in. But Cool Kid realized he had no choice, he walked up the steps and approached Cool Cat's room. Each step made his stomach feel worse and worse. He was ready to vomit when he finally reached the door. He reached for the doorknob, and slowly started to turn it.

When he finally opened the door, everything looked fine, everything except for Cool Cat's laptop.

"Cool Cat would never dare leave his laptop open…he made sure no one could invade his privacy…" Whispered Cool Kid.

Cool Kid noticed a small flash drive in the laptop; he then finally decided to see what was on the laptop. There was a video already opened, but paused at the beginning. What could it be? Porn? A drug website? Cool Cat's masturbation videos? There was only one way to find out.

He clicked play.

A dark video started playing. Cool Kid could make out five figures, but had no idea who they were. One was extremely fat, in fact, it would seem as though he is also incredibly friendless. One was clearly a woman, and an incredibly sexy one. Being a man, he imagined putting his whopper in her onion ring. One was tall and incredibly muscular with an extremely odd hair dew. One was kind of tall, wearing a scarf and a hat that looked a lot like FaDoug. There was one figure remaining, but Cool Kid could barely make it out. It was kind of furry, but that's about all he could see of it. He could hear them speaking, they were asking if the camera was rolling. Their voices were all muffled and modulated to sound a lot lower than they had to have been, he couldn't make out the identity of any of the voices, but he could clearly hear what they were saying. The furry one realized the camera was rolling and began to speak.

"Hello there, viewer. It seems someone here must actually care about this stupid cat. Well done, you've finally found us. Or rather, a brilliant video by us! You don't know us, but we know you far far too well. Hello, Cool Kid."

Cool Kid stepped back, how could they possibly know who he is?

"We knew you'd come for that pathetic cat, don't worry there's no trap or anything, but rather an invitation. We are the Furrocious Five, and we captured your precious Cool Cat! Do you want to see him?"

The camera turned to show Cool Cat, Cool Cat's Mom, and Derek Savage all tied up and gagged. They were all trying to scream, but only muffles could be heard. The camera panned back to the Furrocious Five.

"If you ever want to see any of them again, you must find us. I left clues all over the city for you, all you have to do is find them. Oh, and there's a time limit. If after two weeks, you don't come here, the nice pussy family here dies. So you better hurry."

Cool Kid reached for the flash drive to pull it out.

"Oh! And one more thing. My friends here will be coming for you. To kill you of course. Just remember to play nice. Ta ta!"

The video closed. Cool Kid then ripped out the flash drive and ran to his car. He had to find these clues, but there must be a way around searching for them. Maybe Tyrone could find the origin of the flash drive. DNA evidence maybe. He didn't care how he did it, but he had to save Cool Cat, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Cool Kid Saves The Cats

Chapter 4

Fuck"

"FUCK" said Cool Kid. He was mad.

Why you ask?

Find out in the next exciting chapter!

Coming at some point.


	5. Chapter 5

Cool Kid Saves the Cats

Chapter V

The Phantom Purr

A beeping can be heard near Cool Kid's ears, the first time he's heard anything in quite some time. His eyes begin to open, weakly at first, showing almost nothing. All he can see is whiteness. Slowly, his vision becomes clearer. The white void begins to take shape. He now can see tables, chairs, curtains, lamps, papers on the walls, calendars maybe? He can't make out the word on them. Slowly, a tune from the right side of his head enters his ear slowly, faintly at first but quickly ramps up in volume.

"Do your best! Do your best! Do it every day! Do your best! Do your best! Do it every day! A golden rule it's a must! Always do your best! With a cheer and a smile, always do your best!"

A familiar tune to Cool Kid from his childhood. The "Good Manners Songs for Children - Do Your Best" song, the one his father always sang to him before he started crying and went to sleep. It gave him peace, and helped him concentrate on what was going on. He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. His body was completely confined to the bed he was in. It couldn't have been his own though. His was covered in burger stains and was also a trampoline.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. It was from a woman, her voice sounded like a cute puppy getting his back rubbed with a piece of toilet paper. It was soothing to his ears, but also frightening because it was a scream. He saw a human shaped body of whiteness run by. He tried to call to it, but all that came out was a groan and sobs. His head hit the pillow again, and he blacked out.

A few hours passed, and he awoke again, this time with much more energy. His vision was much clearer now, he could fully make out his environment now; he was in a hospital. A cheap one that was clearly only being funded by taxes on orange Starbursts, but still a hospital. He looked forward and finally noticed the doctor in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

Cool Kid just stared at him in confusion. "Me?" he asked. He was surprised to hear himself talk again.

The doctor sighs in relief. "It's good to hear that you can talk, it's an amazing recovery. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to wake up for quite some time. It's a miracle you can even still breath."

Cool kid's heart starts to race. "Wha- what do you mean? What happened to me?" Cool Kid turns his hands into his fists to show his anxiety. Or should I say fists. Cuz he only has one hand now.

"What the fidget!?" Cool kid screams as he realizes his right arm his missing.

"It's okay Cool Kid! Just try to relax, take deep breathes. You were in….an accident. We weren't given the full details, only that you were horribly damaged, and that we had to take care of you…but to also keep you entirely off the records"

"That still doesn't explain what happened to my fucking hand!"

"Truth be told Cool Kid, we don't know either. A large, strong, and handsome black gentleman brought you too us. When you arrived, your whole right arm was ripped in half by what appeared to be a Sonic the Hedgehog figurine. And you had a piece of coal lodged into your forehead."

Piece of coal? Cool Kid moved his left hand to his head and felt around. Above his right eye, there was a large lump of coal shoved into his head. Not only that, but he now has multiple cool and edgy scars going down his face. At least his awesome sunglasses were okay.

He breathes in deeply. "Doctor…. how long have I been here?"

The doctor hesitates. "You don't want to know…. trust me"

"Doctor…. tell me."

The doctor breathes deeply and turns around. "Two years"

"What?"

"You've been in a coma for two years Cool Kid. We don't know what caused it, or who did it to you, but you were badly injured. We've been taking care of you here for the past 24 months."

Cool Kid couldn't respond. How did this happen? He was so close. He was going to find who took Cool Cat, his family, and Derek Savage. He was going to save them all. What happened?

"We were also told, that once…. or rather if, you woke up, to give you your things. Let's see here…A black leather jacket, black boots, black socks, black underwear, your pistols, a juice box, and a cool white undershirt. Oh, and the man I mentioned earlier requested something new for you."

The doctor pulls out a metal arm from a basket next to him. It was solver and shiny, and had the initials "KC" engraved into it. His eyes widen, but he keeps his cool. For, he is Cool Kid.

"I believe this is for you. We will have this surgically attached to your stump of an arm. And once we do that we had one more order to tell you from the man himself. What did he say again? Oh yeah, in his own words: "Get up off of your lazy ass and get the fuck over here!""

A few hours passed, and Cool Kid now has a new metal arm. It feels just like his old one, but much more badass. He didn't get his car back for some reason, so he hoped on board the nearest bus and headed towards the police station. That man that the doctor was referring to had to be Tyrone, who else could it be? Nobody else in his life was black.

Cool Kid arrived at the police station after an hour-long ride. He barged in like he normally would, everyone staring at him as he walked in. He opened the door to Tyrone's office and marched in. "Guess who's back bitches!"

Tyrone looked up at him. "Oh. Hello Cool Kid"

Cool Kid's smile quickly faded. "What? That's it? I just waked up from a fucking coma and that's all you gotta say? Come on man, you gotta be more excited than that!"

Tyrone slams the book he was reading shut and looks up at him. "I'm glad that you're back Cool Kid… but it's far too late for anything now! Have you any idea how much the world has changed?"

Cool Kid looks confused. "Well, I was in a coma, so…."

Tyrone gets up in anger and yells at him. "You know those fucks you were chasing!? Those ones who stole Cool Cat!? Do you know what happened to them!? AAAHHHHHHH!"

He sits down and starts to cry. Cool Kid stands there in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Cool Kid…. it's just…it's over…."

"What do you mean?"

"Those assholes who took Cool Cat, they've gone completely dark. We've lost them, and we have no idea how to find them…"

Cool Kid just stares at him.

"But…. how did that…. how could that…"

"You were the only thing stopping them. They were afraid of you. When you died…they just left. We lost all trace of them, and these new guys running everything…. they ceased the investigation! They told us it was a waste of taxpayer money! I can't believe this donkey radish!"

Cool Kid looks at him, confused. "New guys? Did the higher ups finally quit after all those death threats I sent?"

Tyrone shook his head. "No Cool Kid, it's more than just the higher ups, it's the whole fucking government!"

"WHAT!?" shouts Cool Kid with his teeth.

"You heard me! The whole government! The whole fucking thing! Not just the local government, or the state government, or the federal government, or the toilet government, but the fucking world government! It's been taking over by some crazy fucks that nobody knows! And they control everything in the fucking world!"

Cool Kid still doesn't know what to say. He's been taking a back by what Tyrone just unloaded on him. He just sits down silently.

"Cool Kid…don't. You can't sit there…."

"What? But I've always sat here in your office."

"Not anymore"

Tyrone stands up with tears in his eyes. "Cool Kid, I'm relieving you of your duties"

Cool Kid feels a sharp pain down his spine. "Wha-! Wait! I-I can still find them! I had that flash drive! All I have to do is follow it! I can stop them! Please just don't fire m-"

Tyrone slaps him.

"Be quiet! Look…when you were in the hospital, you were unstable for the first month. You were on death status. Until you were pumped full of water, sugar, corn syrup, flavorings, and malic or citric acid…do you know what that is?"

Cool Kid, with tears in his eyes, shakes his head.

"It's the Suck Cool Kid! I thought you didn't need it anymore! But your body would barely function without it! It's clear you're still addicted!"

Cool Kid hangs his head in shame. "Alright, I admit it…I wasn't able to quit. I'm sorry. Is that why you're firing me then huh? I…. I guess I'll just leave then…" He heads towards the door and grabs the handle.

"No" says Tyrone. "That's the legal reason why I'm firing you."

Cool Kid looks at him and raises his eyebrow so high that it looks like his eyebrow got a boner. "What."

"You see…" Tyrone gets up, and folds his arms behind his back, walks to the window, and dramatically looks out it. "While you were… gone, FaDoug decided to take up your investigation. We offered him a new partner, but he refused. He only wanted you. He went out, beat up some bad guys, and got beat up some times himself, but we never thought much of it. We just let him have his fun, like giving a child some candy then throwing it down the sewer. We just wanted to see him happy."

Tyrone clears his throat.

"But then…. He found something. Something big. I'm not sure what it is, he won't tell us, he'll only tell you. And that brings me back to why I'm firing you. You see, the law has barred us from investigating into this matter any longer, we have to just sit back and watch. However, if someone outside of the force were to continue the investigation…"

Cool Kid's eyes widen. "But…wouldn't they recognize me? I'd be like a sore thumb out there."

"Ah, but you see, everyone thinks you're dead. But just like a cat, you have plenty of lives left. They'd have no idea you'd be after them. Plus, you do look a bit different, I even had trouble recognizing you! At least you have the same voice actor though."

Cool Kid thinks, and begins to understand it all. "I understand. I'll do anything to kill those fucks. Where can I find FaDoug?"

Tyrone nods and looks at his watch. "Well, it is 2:10 on February 10th, so he should be standing over his brother's grave for the next 8 hours at Butt Lick Land."

Cool Kid snaps his fingers. "The cemetery on Grove's street! Got it!" He rushes out, and runs over to the cemetery to catch up with FaDoug, and finally learn what the hell's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Cool Kid Saves the Cats

Chapter VI

Puns of the Patriots

The gate to the cemetery creeks open. It's rusted to the point where there's not even any metal left, only rust. Cool Kid pushes it open with great force and walks into the graveyard. He looks over at all the graves one by one as he passes them. He starts to sweat, and his eyes dart back and forth, once he realizes that one of these graves could have very well have been his. His face turns gray at the thought of it, but he keeps going through the graveyard, until he spots a figure on a hill wearing a large trench coat floating in the wind and an oversized fedora.

"FaDoug! Finally!" Cool Kid runs up the hill and puts his arm on his shoulder. "So how ya been?" FaDoug remains silent, staring at the grave before him. Cool Kid looks down at the grave below, and realizes that this must be the grave of his fallen brother. "Oh shit…I'm sorry FaDoug, I see you're mourning. I'll be back soon.

"No, it's *tip* alright. Stay." FaDoug says while still staring at the grave. "I just…need to be here today…you know who this grave belongs tom right?

Cool Kid tries to remember the last chapter, good thing it wasn't posted two years ago. "Oh yeah, it's your brother's. I didn't know you have one…or uh, had. Oops." Now Cool Kid feels like a dick.

FaDoug chuckles a bit. "It's okay, I *tip* get your humor now. You do this to make situations like *tip* these easier on yourself. I learned to do that while you were on the *tip* hospital. Anyway, you can finally introduce yourself to my brother."

Cool Kid looks at the grave, there is no name on it, nor a date of birth or death. All that's on it is a quote: "The engine of the tank is a weapon just as the main-gun" – Heinz Guderian.

"Does uh…does your bother have a name? There's only that quote on the tombstone." He looks around awkwardly, hoping he wasn't being too much of a dick. FaDoug sighs. "Yeah, his name was M'Andrew, and he always had profound thoughts on comparing tanks to life"

"Mandrew?"

"What?"

"His name was Mandrew?"

"No, it was M'Andrew"

"Oh." Cool Kid looks at the grave and clenches his hand. "FaDoug…Tyrone told me you know something…something about them…I need to know."

FaDoug sighs. "I've been trying to get away from that stuff. This day is supposed to be for my brother, not them. But, since it's you Cool Kid, I'll tell you everything. Everything I know, and everything that happened to you."

Cool Kid raised an eyebrow. He was so concerned with finding the villains and saving Cool Cat that he never realized that he had no memory of what happened to him after he found the portable drive. He nods at him, giving him the go ahead.

"After you found that drive, we were both at a loss. Tyrone and the forensics department both analyzed it thoroughly, but found nothing but your fingerprints on it. You got really mad, and you were about to give up. But then it hit you, you knew someone you could see: Erik Estrada."

Cool Kid's eyes widened. He remembers Erik, he was the most legendary Cool Cat finder of all time. Legend says, that all he would have to do was shout "Where is Cool Cat?" and mere moments later, he would appear. "I went after him, because I thought he could easily find Cool Cat again?"

FaDoug nods. "Exactly, the drive was a lost cause to you, so you just went straight after him instead. And you refused to let me tag along, probably because you were blinded by fury."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going through my h-"

"Don't worry one bit, I tracked you anyway, I saw and heard everything." FaDoug laughs, then goes silent for a few seconds. "Anyway, you were able to find his house after a week of searching and went inside. He was there, almost like he was waiting for you. You guys started to talk, but couldn't get much out before-" He goes silent again.

"Before what?"

"Before…the place exploded. They must have known you'd go there. I don't know how but they knew. They rigged the place to blow, and it blew apart in seconds. Luckily, you survived…I can't say the same for Erik though."

Cool Kid clenches his hand. "Dammit! Now how can we find him…fuck, we're lost again."

"Not quite, I have learned somethings. You see, after I pulled you from that burning building, or what was left of it anyway-"

"Wait, how did you pull me out? I thought you were at headquarters?"

"Oh, I was in a van right outside the house while you were talking to him. That's how I tracked you. Anyway, I got Tyrone to send you to that hospital, and I continued the search on my own. After two years of fighting, bleeding, and crying, I finally found something." He pulls out his phone and opens to a screenshot of someone else's computer. It shows an e-mail addressed to "Governor". "I found this at the bad guys' old base, they forgot to get rid of it. I have reason to believe that our little old cat nappers have decided to go big, and they've taken control of the government."

Cool Kid stares at him. "What? How? It's just an e-mail, how did you reach that conclusion?"

FaDoug shows him the e-mail. "Well, it does say "Now that we killed dat Cool Kid, and have dis Cool Cat, let's go get dat Cool Government.". I believe that we should start with this governor for now, and see how far the rabbit hole goes. He was "elected" last spring, yet there was no election or anything, he just took power."

Cool Kid scratches his chin with his metal hand than smirks. He puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get ready FaDoug, we've got some ass to kick!"

FaDoug smiles back. "You *tip* got it!"

"Wait, why didn't you tip throughout that entire rant of yours?"

"Oh, I can't *tip* tip during *tip* exposition for some *tip* reason, my speech pattern is *tip* really weird."

"Oh, okay. Well let's get to it then!"

"Wait, just one more thing." He beds down in front of the grave. "I'll be back soon, I promise."


End file.
